Seernite
Seernites are a dragonoid species and proud members of the Sha'dahl Empire, they are closely related to the Dragonites as they originated from the planet Tyrannus. Physiology The Seernites physical appearance are more strongly similiar to dragons in Human mythology throughout history. Unlike their Dragonite cousins they evolved to be more of their ancestors and developed the ability to breath fire out of their mouths, having a second pair of gas bladders around sometime in the early development of their species; containing hyrdogen and methane gas that are both compustible and lighter than air. To make fire out of their mouths, Seernites eat rocks rich with minerals such as platinum to mix with the gases in their bladders. Inside their mouths are armor-plated and have false palate to prevent backdraft, similiar to crocodilians to prevent water entering their lungs. Huge heart to pump more oxygen-rich blood in the chest muscles. they do have feathers located around the back of their heads and the tail. Their serpantine bodies allow them to gain speed and balance with the use of their large tails. Upon the Sha'dahls' research on the inhabitants of Tyrannus, it is strongly theorised the Seernites are more reptavian than their Dragonite counterparts, having both characteristics of reptile and avian species. Culture and Society The Tyrannian cultures are little different between Seernites and Dragonites, but they soon merged them together in a hierarch culture, in the early days of the hierachy the Seernites chose to control military power, training new warriors and create new weapons, while the Dragonites in charge of the government status, creating new technologies and the well fare of both their species. At som point both societys completly evolved into a whole. Arount the time when their civilizations were young and entered the bronxe age, both races these two species created buildings, armour closely similar to Egyption and Aztec cultures on Earth. It is possible that they once visited the planet for more understanding of their ancient ancestors history before the destruction. Religion "For the Union, we serve the Shad'ahls as our presevers and saviors of our race to spread their wisdom to those who seek to join the Empire. By the Great Dragon's fire we will prosper!" Both them and the Dragonite's ancestors worshipped the Sha'dahls as gods like other young species, but the highest deity in their religion is known as the Great Dragon which said in legend was that they were made in their images. upon first contact they immediatly recognised them from the ancient t﻿ext and willingly joined the empire in an eternal debt for saving their species from a catastrophic disastor on Taul'ra. A few thousand years later after the U'mmit War they've been granted to found the Tyrannian Union. Much similiar to their Anakadian allies they greatly respect all Dragons in the galaxy. History﻿ Ancient Origins Around the time before the "Extinction" of the dinosaurs, the Sha'dahls discovered the future potential of species that would be one day become an advance civilization. With the large meteor approaching the planety, they immediatly took action by transporting a few members of many dinosaurs and other fuana and flora that would not survive the impact and put them on the new terraformed planet that would be their new home. The planet they chosen out of many had the right tempratures and gravity very similar to Earth's. The surviving creatures would rebuild their poplations in a many of centuries. Early civilization As the dinosaurs settled on their new home many evolved differently than the surviving animals on their former homeworld: Some kept their feathers, others became large and small. The rapters that the Sha'dahls named the Zuku recca were already evolving into smarter creatures. They began hunting in packs, looking out for eachother when in danger, began eating both meat and plants and learned to build tools for hunting and gathering food and water for keep safe for later. They began trying to communicate with eachother as their brains had began to grow. Over five million years later they split into two: One of the two were the Dragonites, their lower jaws were split in three and their appearence look humanoid. The second were the Seernites, their appearence is very different to their cousins because of their serpentine, dragonoid forms. Both these species kept their ancestors feathers which evolved into a hair-like feature. They once waged war on eachother but three years later they settled their differences when discovered they came from the same ancestor, they builted ancient cities with aztec-like pyramids and statues to honour their reptile gods and used the sturtures as giant calenders. these cultures were similiar to the humans when they builted the pyramids and sacrifice their bodies to the powerful beings. First contact: Thousands of years before the birth of the republic the Sha'dahl fleet entered their planets orbit, the two species learned of their true origin and wanted to travel to many star systems. Trivia﻿ Category:Sha'dahl Empire Species Category:Sentient Races Category:Reptillian Species Category:Species of Tyrannus